The Wonder Woman Chronicles
by NJ Devil08066
Summary: Wonder Woman Just Wants To Relax, But Her Enemies Just Won't Let Her
1. Chapter 1

**_The Wonder Woman Chronicles Ch. 01_**

**_Diana sits in her apartment, after returning from another victory._**

**_She undresses and goes to take a shower._**

**_After her shower, she wraps herself in a bathrobe, and is about to lay down in her bed, when she figures she'll check the police scanner one more time._**

**_"...repeat, we have a hostage situation at the national bank, it's The Cheetah, all units, please respond..." _**

**_"So much for sleep, time once again for Wonder Woman!" Diana thinks to herself._**

**_She spins around, and she's once again Wonder Woman._**

**_She runs as quickly as she can to the bank to try to assist the police._**

**_She walks right through the police barricade, and approaches the detective in charge._**

**_"I'll deal with Cheetah myself, tell your men to stand down!" Wonder Woman says._**

**_"You heard her, stand down!" He yells._**

**_Wonder Woman walks directly in the bank._**

**_"Back up, everybody back up!" She can hear Cheetah yell._**

**_Wonder Woman just stands there, and stares at Cheetah._**

**_"Well, if it isn't Wonder Woman, my old nemesis, come to stop me, have you?"_**

**_"Let these people go, Cheetah, this is between me and you, don't involve innocent people." Wonder Woman says, trying to plead with Cheetah._**

**_Cheetah grabs a young blonde haired woman, and holds her claws to her throat._**

**_Wonder Woman backs up a little._**

**_"Let her go, Barbara, I'm sure you don't want to hurt anyone, let her go, and let's finish this, just me and you!"_**

**_Cheetah lets go of the woman, and lunges at Wonder Woman, but she's too quick for her and she deflects the blow._**

**_Cheetah then grabs another hostage, this time a tall slender brunette._**

**_"Give me the lasso, and nobody gets hurt!" She hisses out._**

**_Before Cheetah has time to react, using her super human agility, Wonder Woman lunges and tackles Cheetah, knocking her to the ground._**

**_They start wrestling on the floor, but, Cheetah frees herself by scratching Wonder Woman._**

**_"Diana, you fool! Do you really think you can keep that lasso away from me for ever!" Cheetah says, again slashing at Wonder Woman._**

**_Cheetah again lunges at Wonder Woman, but this time she counters, delivering a vicious uppercut that floors Cheetah._**

**_Cheetah lays on the floor, momentarily dazed._**

**_"RUN, ALL OF YOU, RUN!" Wonder Woman yells at the hostages._**

**_They all run outside the bank, and toward the police officers._**

**_Cheetah regains her senses, and tackles Wonder Woman, and they once again start wrestling on the floor._**

**_Wonder Woman uses her superior strength to get on top of Cheetah, and starts pummeling her._**

**_Once she renders Cheetah unconscious, she gets off of her, and uses her lasso to tie her up._**

**_As Wonder Woman leads her outside, Cheetah starts coming to._**

**_"I didn't want to hurt anyone, it was all a trap to get the lasso. Why couldn't you just give me the lasso, Diana?" She mutters out, as Wonder Woman hands her over to the authorities._**

**_As she unties Cheetah, she turns back into her human form, and the police handcuff her._**

**_"You will never posses the lasso, Barbara!" Wonder Woman whispers in her ear._**

**_The police all thank Wonder Woman for her help, and she quickly heads back home._**

**_Once she's back home, she takes another shower, and is finally ready for bed._**

**_She tries to lay down in bed, when suddenly she hears somebody at her window._**

**_To be continued..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Wonder Woman Chronicles Ch. 02_**

**_Diana is startled by a noise at her window._**

**_She spins around and quickly she's Wonder Woman again._**

**_She goes out into her living room to see the cause of the noise, and she notices another one of her arch enemies, Circe, floating outside the window._**

**_Fear and doubt start creeping into Wonder Woman's mind._**

**_Circe breaks the glass on her window, and uses her magic to pin Wonder Woman against the wall._**

**_"Well, well, well, Princess Diana of Themyscira, not so tough now are you?" She says, getting right in Wonder Woman's face._**

**_Wonder Woman struggles to break free, and finally does, and she uses her agility to tackle Circe, and they go crashing through the wall._**

**_Wonder Woman uses her superior strength to got on top of Circe, but she uses her magic to again power Wonder Woman off of her._**

**_Wonder Woman quickly gets to her feet, and grabs her lasso, and tries to use it to tie up Circe, but it doesn't work, she takes off and flies away, dragging Wonder Woman with her._**

**_Wonder Woman hung on to the lasso for dear life, even though she had no fear of dying, she didn't feel like dying today, and risk the lasso going into the hand of someone like Circe, or worse Cheetah._**

**_They fly for a few more minutes, when finally they land at an abandoned warehouse._**

**_Wonder Woman again struggles to tie Circe up, but Circe easily frees herself from the lasso._**

**_"You should know, your puny lasso has no effect on me, Diana!" She says, smiling._**

**_Wonder Woman tries tackling her, but, she's too quick._**

**_And then the door to the warehouse opens, and before her stand Cheetah, and Poison Ivy, along with Circe._**

**_"How am I going to get out of this?" She thinks to herself._**

**_"What do you three want with me?" Wonder Woman says, fear going through her body._**

**_"You know what I want, Diana, I want the lasso!" Cheetah says._**

**_"I want the power that your tiara holds!" Circe says._**

**_"And me, I just want you dead!" Poison Ivy says._**

**_"You three will never succeed!" Wonder Woman shouts._**

**_At that moment, Cheetah charges at her, tackling her to the ground, and scratches her with her claws, ripping her outfit._**

**_"I will possess the lasso!" She growls at Wonder Woman, but Wonder Woman quickly powers her off using her super human strength._**

**_"I just had you arrested, Barbara, how did you get out so quickly?" _**

**_"Do you think that puny jail is enough to hold me?" Cheetah says, laughing!_**

**_While she's distracted, Circe makes a move for Wonder Woman's tiara, but Wonder Woman avoids her with her agility._**

**_Poison Ivy shoots some poison darts at her, but she again dodges them._**

**_But, before she has time to react, Circe comes and tackles her, knocking her into a stack of broken pallets._**

**_"You're out numbered, Princess, surrender now, and I promise you, I'll show you mercy!" _**

**_"I'LL NEVER SURRENDER!" Wonder Woman screams, charging at her enemies._**

**_I lands a hard punch on Cheetah, she kicks Poison Ivy, knocking them both down, but Circe floats out of the way._**

**_Wonder Woman the focuses her attention on Cheetah, and quickly gets on top of her, pummeling her with blow after blow, finally knocking her out, and returning her to her human form._**

**_But Poison Ivy is quickly back to her feet, and Wonder Woman now turns her attention to her._**

**_She starts shooting poison darts at her, but she deflects them with her bracelets._**

**_Poison Ivy starts backing up. Circe swoops down and pick her up and flies away._**

**_"You win for now Princess, but mark my words, your tiara and lasso will be ours!" Circe says, flying away._**

**_Wonder Woman drops to her knees, the scratches from Cheetah are taking their toll, and she didn't realize it at first, but one of the poison darts hit her._**

**_She musters up the last of her strength, and runs, quickly to the closest hospital._**

**_On the way there she changes from Wonder Woman back to Diana._**

**_She walks into the hospital and collapses immediately._**

**_Diana wakes up a few hours later in a hospital room, and she knows for now at least, she can rest, but she also knows her enemies will never stop until they get what they want._**

**_To be continued..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_The Wonder Woman Chronicles Ch. 03_**

**_Diana sits on her bed, a few days after being discharged from the hospital._**

**_She's been very weak since her poisoning at the hands of Poison Ivy, but, she's beginning to get her strength back._**

**_"I must find Poison Ivy, and settle the score!" She thinks to herself._**

**_She decides to check the police scanner to see if there is any word about Poison Ivy._**

**_"...calling Wonder Woman, Poison Ivy is destroying downtown Metropolis, and she says she wants you to surrender or the city will burn. Please Wonder Woman, come down here..." _**

**_Diana turns off the scanner, and starts thinking to herself. "I can't give in to her demands. I must fight her!"_**

**_She stands up and spins around, and quickly she's Wonder Woman again._**

**_She uses her super human speed, and quickly reaches downtown ._**

**_She arrives, and there is devastation all around her, and people dead all over the street, dead from poison darts._**

**_"POISON IVY! LET'S FINISH THIS!" Wonder Woman yells._**

**_Poison comes out, and looks at Wonder Woman._**

**_"Well, I didn't think you'd show, Diana, you're not the coward I thought you were!" She says, throwing two poison darts at Wonder Woman._**

**_Wonder Woman quickly dodges the poison darts, and she uses her agility to take Poison Ivy down._**

**_Wonder Woman begins pummeling Poison Ivy, when suddenly, she feels claws scratch her across the back._**

**_She turns around to see the Cheetah standing behind her._**

**_"Diana! You fool! Give me the lasso, and your tiara, and I'll let you leave unharmed!" Cheetah hisses out._**

**_Wonder Woman looks behind her and notices Poison Ivy is unconscious, now she can focus all of her attention on Cheetah._**

**_"Barbara, you're not worthy of the power of my lasso!" She says, charging at her._**

**_Cheetah uses her tail and trips Wonder Woman._**

**_"Oof!" She says as she goes sliding across the ground._**

**_Then Cheetah uses her tail to trap Wonder Woman, using her tail like a vice, squeezing her._**

**_"Must...free...myself!" Wonder Woman thinks to herself, as she uses her super human strength to free herself._**

**_Just as Wonder Woman frees herself, Cheetah lashes out with her claws again, scratching her again, but she quickly heals._**

**_Wonder Woman uses her agility and takes Cheetah down,and begins pummeling her, but Cheetah quickly powers her off. _**

**_Now Poison Ivy is up, and joins Cheetah._**

**_"Give up, Diana! You're out numbered!" Cheetah says._**

**_Cheetah again uses her tail to trap Wonder Woman, and squeezes her hard. Meanwhile, Poison Ivy walks towards Wonder Woman._**

**_She blows some poison dust into Wonder Woman's face. Wonder Woman quickly passes out._**

**_She comes to a few minutes later, and her lasso and tiara are gone. And she hears an all to familiar laugh._**

**_She looks up and sees Veronica Cale standing there, holding her lasso and tiara._**

**_Wonder Woman stands up and tackles her to the ground, causing her to drop both items._**

**_She uses her superior strength to over power Veronica, Wonder Woman grabs the lasso and ties her up._**

**_"Where are Poison Ivy and Cheetah?" She asks._**

**_"They're gone! They've gone to attack Themyscira, your island is going to be destroyed, Diana!" Veronica says, smiling._**

**_Wonder Woman hands her over to the police, and she quickly flies away, she knows she must reach Themyscira before they destroy the island._**

**_She hopes she's not too late._**

**_To be continued..._**


	4. Chapter 4

The Wonder Woman Chronicles Ch. 04

Wonder Woman flew as quickly as she could to Themyscira, and found the war had already begun, between her fellow Amazons and Cheetah, and Circe, but Poison Ivy in nowhere to be found.

Wonder Woman quickly searches and tries to find her mother Queen Hippolyta.

"DIANA! DIANA, HELP!" She hears her mother cry out.

Wonder Woman runs toward the sound of the screaming, and sees Cheetah, with her claws at Hippolyta's throat.

"Barbara, let my mother go, this is between you and I, don't involve my mother!" Wonder Woman says, trying to plead with Cheetah.

"Diana, you fool! You know the only thing that save your mother is if you surrender your lasso and tiara." Cheetah snarls at her.

"You will never understand the power of my lasso, or my tiara, Barbara!" Wonder Woman shouts, charging at Cheetah, tackling her, and freeing her mother.

"MOM!RUN!" She yells at Hippolyta.

Cheetah and Wonder Woman roll around on the ground for a few seconds. Wonder Woman uses her superior strength to get on top of Cheetah, and begin pummeling her.

"You made a mistake coming here, Barbara!" Wonder Woman says, raining blow after blow on Cheetah's face.

As she's doing that, she completely forgot about Circe, and she swoops in and picks Wonder Woman up off of Cheetah.

Wonder Woman and Circe start battling in the air, Wonder Woman lands a vicious uppercut, sending them both crashing back down to the ground.

"If you have a problem with me, that's fine, but, leave Themyscira alone, Circe!" She says, defiantly.

"You and your fellow Amazons will perish if you don't surrender your lasso and your tiara, Diana!" Circe demanded.

"NEVER!" Diana yells, charging at Circe.

Circe quickly floats away.

Wonder Woman tries to fly after her, but she's caught by Cheetah's tail, and quickly thrown back down to the ground.

"You're not going anywhere, Diana!" Cheetah growls at her.

Wonder Woman uses her super human strength to break free of Cheetah's grip, but Cheetah is relentless, scratching Wonder Woman once she's free.

Wonder Woman charges at Cheetah, but just as she does that, Circe swoops down, and tackles Wonder Woman.

"Give me the tiara, Diana!" She commands, trying to put her in a trance.

Wonder Woman uses her lasso to trap Circe, and bring her down to the ground. As she does that, Cheetah gets up and uses her claws to scratch Wonder Woman across the back.

Wonder Woman uses her tiara to trap Cheetah around the throat, but while doing that, Circe breaks free and flies away.

"We'll meet again, Diana!" She says, cackling.

Wonder Woman gathers her lasso, and uses it to bind Cheetah, changing her back to her human form.

"Someday, Diana, I'll posses the lasso of truth!" Cheetah says, as Wonder Woman hands her over to her fellow Amazons.

Wonder Woman surveys the damage, and is assured by her mother, Queen Hippolyta, that they can fix Themyscira.

Wonder Woman flies away, knowing she'll have to deal with Circe and Cheetah again another day.

To be continued...


End file.
